Doc McStuffins
Doc McStuffins is an American animated television series produced by Brown Bag Films. It premiered on March 23, 2012 on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. The series is about a six-year-old girl who can "fix" toys, with a little help from her stuffed animal friends. The series debuted the same day as Disney Junior: The Channel, which is Disney-ABC's first preschool-oriented network in the United States. On June 5, 2012, Disney Junior renewed the series for a second season, which is set to air in mid-2013. Premise The series chronicles a six-year-old girl named Dottie McStuffins who, one day, wants to become a doctor like her mother. As a kid, she "pretends" to be a doctor by fixing up toys and dolls (because of this, everyone calls her 'Doc'). When she puts on her stethoscope, something magical happens: toys, dolls and stuffed animals come to life and she can communicate with them. With a little help from her stuffed animal friends, Stuffy, Hallie, Lambie and Chilly, Doc helps toys "feel better" by giving them check-ups. Each 11-minute episode includes original songs, the "Time for Your Check-Up" song and the "I Feel Better" song. During ending credits, Doc gives advice to viewers about staying healthy. Doc McStuffins was created and executive produced by Humanitas Prize and Emmy Award-winner Chris Nee. Characters Main * Doc McStuffins (voiced by Kiara Muhammad) - The main character of the series. Doc is a cute and beautiful six-year-old girl who likes to fix toys, dolls and stuffed animals. She also wants to be a doctor like her mother, one day. She is an African-American girl with short dark brown hair tied in pigtails with a fashionable headband in the middle of her head. She usually wears a lab coat over a purple-and-white striped T-shirt and pink-colored skirt with polka-dot stockings on her legs. The only other clothes she has been shown in is a large sunshade hat added to her usual attire, a pink polka-dotted dolphin tankini in a pool sequence, a cowboy costume in a Halloween episode and a winter outfit in a Christmas episode. Her name is also used for the series title. *'Lambie' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A stuffed lamb who is one of Doc's best friends. She is very sweet, likes hugging people and is a gifted dancer. Her other friends are Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly. She has a crush on Stuffy. *'Stuffy' (voiced by Robbie Rist) - A stuffed blue dragon who tries to be the bravest dragon of all but does not succeed at that every time. He is one of Doc's friends and his other friends are Hallie, Lambie and Chilly. His design is partially inspired by Figment from the Epcot ride Journey Into Imagination. *'Chilly' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A stuffed snowman who worries a lot and does not always seem sure that he isn't a real snowman. He is sweet and one of Doc's fearful friends. He is also friends with Lambie, Stuffy and Hallie. *'Hallie' (voiced by Loretta Devine) - Hallie is a stuffed hippo and a nurse who is Doc's assistant. She is friendly and treats Doc's patients with respect and good care. She is good friends with Doc and the other stuffed animals. She also has Radar O'Reilly-like intuition as to what Doc needs during an exam, which she calls a "Hippo Hunch". She may be a tribute to Henrietta Hippo from the classic 1970's children's show "The New Zoo Review". *'Squeakers'- A squeaky toy that looks like a blowfish and can go in the water like Hermie, Marvin and Lula. *'Donny McStuffins' (voiced by Jaden Betts) - Donny is Doc's four-year-old brother who usually spends most of his time playing his toy cars and friends. He owns a toy knight named Sir Kirby, who appears in the episodes Knight Time ''and ''The Dark Knight. *'Dr. McStuffins' / Mom (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - Dr. McStuffins is the pretty mother of Doc and Donny and the wife of Mr. McStuffins. She is a doctor who works at a hospital. She expects Doc to become a doctor, like herself. *'Mr. McStuffins' / Dad (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - A stay-at-home father who usually cooks dinner while his wife is at work. He takes care of Doc and Donny, his children. Note: Doc McStuffins is the only human character in the show that can talk to toys. Major *'Emmie '(voiced by Kylee Anderson) - The girl next door, Doc's soccer teammate and best friend. *'Alma '(voiced by Caitlin Carmichael) - Emmie's little sister. *'Luca '(voiced by Ronan Jacey) - Donny's best friend. *'Henry '(voiced by Curtis Harris) - Doc's neighbour who owns Aurora. *'Will '(voiced by Jay Gragnini) - Donny's friend who owns Boppy and Riggo. *'Carlos' (voiced by Elan Garfias) - Doc's neighbour who owns Star Blazer Zero. *'Tisha '(voiced by China Anne McClain) - Doc's big cousin. *'Rudy - '''Emmie and Alma's terrier puppy. *'Felix '- Will's ginger cat. Toys In The Clinic *'Aurora''' (voiced by Laraine Newman) - A telescope belonging to Henry, who speaks in 60's hippie lingo and walks on her tripod. The night she came out of the box, her vision was strangely blurred, and Doc led a search of Henry's yard to find Aurora's missing eyepiece. *'Awesome Guy '- A super hero toy who saves people in danger. *'Ben and Anna ' - Two stuffed monkeys that stick to each other. *'Big Jack' (voiced by Ty Burrell) - A toy box with a joker popping out when the handle turns. *'Boomer' - A soccer ball with a face belonging to Emmie. *'Boppy' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - A blue inflatable punching bag shaped like a dog, who usually can't be knocked down. He finds himself losing air after encounter with a rosebush, and was taken in by Doc for patching and reinflation (this scene is used as part of each show's opening). *'Bubble Monkey '(voiced by Donna Kimlow)- A monkey that blows bubbles and belongs to Alma. *'Buddy '(voiced by Ernest Sterns) - A dump truck toy that belongs to Donny. Buddy is Riggo's best friend. *'Christina '- A plastic baby doll that wears a purple onesie and a pink pacifier. She and Susie Sunshine are very close friends. *'Gabby' - A toy giraffe Doc won at the arcade. *'Gustav' (voiced by Stephen Stanton) - A green plastic alligator with a Southern accent and appetite for marbles. He is one of four mechanical players in Donny's game Gulpy-Gulpy Gators (a spoof of Hungry Hungry Hippos). Doc had to empty his stomach after Donny added extra marbles to the game, and Gustav wound up overstuffed. *'Hermie' (voiced by Ari Rubin) - A toy crab that Doc can play with in the water. *'Horse' - A toy horse on wheels, he makes a perfect riding animal for Sir Kirby. *'Kiko' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - A beautiful Japanese doll Doc got from her Grandma. *'Lenny' (voiced by Eric Ladin) - A fire truck also called Engine Nine. *'Little Jack' (voiced by Nolan Gould) - The son of Big Jack. *'Lula' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A sponge toy that looks like a whale, when Lula is placed in water it takes a couple hours for her to grow, in the end she has grown to fit in the fish tank in Doc's clinic. *'Millie Microphone' (voiced by Lisa Loeb) - A toy boombox with a face. Millie kept repeating words when she spoke because her disc was dirty inside her. * Moo-Moo - A stuffed cow belonging to Alma, who drags out her 'long u's when she speaks, so it sounds like she's actually mooing. Once she didn't want to go back to Alma after being left out in the rain. *'Penny Possum' - Penny is the mother of three possum children, Pip, Flip, & Trip. *'Pickles the Bunny' - She's a stuffed bunny that wears bows on her ears and has a heart on her chest, she was in a box at Alma's yard sale and left because she thought that she wasn't loved anymore, later Doc finds out that Pickles triangle nose is missing and replaces it with a button, soon Doc returns Pickles to Alma and puts her in her room. *'Ricardo Racecar' (voiced by Ian Gomez) - Donny's favourite toy race car, if Ricardo doesn't recharge his batteries, he won't have enough energy to race. *'Riggo' (voiced by Dennis Farina) - A toy digger that belongs to Will. His scooper was stuck because there was sand on the side of his scoop, jamming his gears. Doc didn't figure this out until she suffered a little sand in her own eye. *'Robot Ray' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A battery-operated robot who considers himself a rescuer like Rhonda, but once frustratingly finds out that he can't get wet. Ray is equipped with long-range vision and a cable that shoots out with his right hand, extending his reach. *'Bronty' (voiced by Zachary Fountain) - A toy dinosaur who also was in the Arcade. He also used to have stinky breath without brushing his teeth. *'Ronda' (voiced by Camryn Manheim) - A remote-control helicopter belonging to Luca. Her job is rescue missions, and has ended up in Doc's clinic more than once with damage taken in the line of duty. If 'Rescue Ronda' can't perform a rescue herself, she'll direct others on how to help. (Her name is a possible spoof of The Beach Boys's hit song, "Help Me, Ronda".) *'Sir Kirby '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A armored knight action figure belonging to Donny, who often plays the hero in Doc's pretend games, not always without taking some damage. *'Star Blazer Zero' (voiced by John Michael Higgins) - A toy alien who pilots a rocketship, his catchphrase is "Kazowee", his arms and legs fell off because he didn't wear his seatbelt. *'Susie Sunshine '(voiced by Sonja Kinski) - A plastic toy doll that wears a pink dress and pink shoes, she was cranky because her eyes were stuck open because a little pineapple ice pop was stuck on her eyebrows. *'Teddy '(voiced by Jesy McKinny) - A red teddy bear who was in the arcade tank with Gabby and Bronty. He also belongs to Emmie. *'Tramaine' - A toy truck designed by Donny, he is very dynamic, he needed to stand still because he had to get his stripes repainted. *'Wicked King '(voiced by Darnell Rice) - He sometimes acts like an evil toy when he's involved in playtime, he resembles an old (Fisher Price's Little People) toy because he doesn't have any hands. *'Xyla' - A toy xylophone that looks like a ladybug and belongs to Emmie, one of her keys was loose because one of the screws was loose, and when the key fell into the sink, Doc replaced it with a new one. DVD Releases Broadcast History In the United States, Doc McStuffins made its first debut on March 23, 2012 on Disney-ABC networks Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Starting March 26, the series begin airing weekdays at 10:00AM ET on Disney Channel and 4:00PM ET on Disney Junior while on the weekends, it airs at 7:30AM ET on Disney Channel and 10:00AM ET on Disney Junior. In Canada, the show started airing on the Canadian Disney Junior channel on Easter 2012 at 10:00AM ET with an encore at 5:30PM ET. Reception The series received positive reviews and criticisms after its release. Kia Morgan Smith of Cincomom.com said that "It truly warmed my heart and almost brought tears to my eyes when my 8-year-old, Mikaela, saw ‘Doc McStuffins’ for the first time and said, 'Wow, mommy — she’s brown,'" Myiesha Taylor of CoilyEmbrace.com said that "This program featuring a little African-American girl and her family is crucial to changing the future of this nation." Taylor also applauded the concept of its portrayal of a young black girl who wishes to follow in the footsteps of her mother as a doctor as the lead character, that inspired her to collect pictures of 131 doctors — all black, all women — and publish a collage online under the heading, 'We Are Doc McStuffins.'" The program is also a ratings hit on Disney Junior, attracting an average of 918,000 children age 2 to 5, according to Nielsen data. It has also attracted large amounts of positive attention for older males as well. The series is also a huge cultural impact, generating loud applause on parent blogs, Facebook and even in academia for its positive vocational message for African-American girls.. The series has a 7/10 rating on IMDB, highest of al the Disney Junior shows on the channel. Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Animated television series